


Harry Potter

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Harmony Potter

****

**Born: July 30, 1987, 32**

**Blood Status: Half-Blood**

**Title(s): Triwizard Champion, Seeker, Quidditch Captain, Leader of Dumbledore's Army, Master of Death**

****

**Family:**

**James Potter** **(Father) †**

**Lily Potter (Née Evans) (Mother) †**

**Fleamont Potter (Paternal Grandfather) †**

**Euphemia Potter (Paternal Grandmother) †**

**Petunia Dursley (Née Evans) (Aunt)**

**Vernon Dursley (Uncle by Marriage)**

**Dudley Dursley (Cousin)**

****

**Romance(s): Cho Chang (Ex-Girlfriend), Padmaj Patil (Date), Griffin Weasley (Ex-Boyfriend)**

**Boggart: Dementor**

**Wand: 11", Holly, phoenix feather**

**Patronus: Stag**

****

**Occupation: Head of Auror Office (Formerly), Guest lecturer on Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Pairing(s): Steve Rogers**

****

**Faceclaim(s): Adult - Megan Fox**

****

**Teenage - Grace Phipps**

****


	2. Veronica "Ron" Weasley

**Born: 1 March, 1987, 32**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Title(s): Prefect, Keeper**

****

**Family: Septimus Weasley (Paternal Grandfather)†**

**Cedrella Weasley (Née Black) (Paternal Grandmother) †**

**Arthur Weasley (Father)**

**Molly Weasley (Née Prewett) (Mother)**

**Bill Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Charlie Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Percy Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Freddie Weasley (Older Sister)**

**Georgia Weasley (Older Sister)**

**Griffin Weasley (Younger Brother)**

****

**Romance(s): Liam Brown (Ex-Boyfriend), Henry Granger (Ex-Boyfriend)**

**Boggart: Spiders**

**Wand: 14", Willow, unicorn tail hair**

**Patronus: Jack Russell Terrier**

****

**Occupation:** **Auror (formerly)**

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes co-manager**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Pairing(s): Bucky Barnes**

****

**Faceclaim: Adult - Allison Scagliotti**

****

**Teenager - Dakota Blue Richards**

****


	3. Freddie Weasley

**Born: 1 April, 1985, 35**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Title(s): Beater**

**Family:** **Septimus Weasley (Paternal Grandfather)†**

**Cedrella Weasley (Née Black) (Paternal Grandmother) †**

**Arthur Weasley (Father)**

**Molly Weasley (Née Prewett) (Mother)**

**Bill Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Charlie Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Percy Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Georgia Weasley (Younger Sister)**

**Ron Weasley (Younger Sister)**

**Griffin Weasley (Younger Brother)**

****

**Romance(s): Angelina Johnson (Ex-Girlfriend)**

**Boggart: Lord Voldemort**

**Patronus: Magpie**

**Occupation: Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Pairing(s): Loki**

**Faceclaim: Jessica Chastain**

****


	4. Georgia Weasley

**Born: 1 April, 1985, 35**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Title(s): Beater**

**Family:** **Septimus Weasley (Paternal Grandfather)†**

**Cedrella Weasley (Née Black) (Paternal Grandmother) †**

**Arthur Weasley (Father)**

**Molly Weasley (Née Prewett) (Mother)**

**Bill Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Charlie Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Percy Weasley (Older Brother)**

**Freddie Weasley (Older Sister)**

**Ron Weasley (Younger Sister)**

**Griffin Weasley (Younger Brother)**

****

**Romance(s): Angelina Johnson (Ex-Girlfriend)**

**Boggart: Lord Voldemort**

**Patronus: Magpie**

**Occupation: Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Pairing(s): Peter Quill**

****

**Faceclaim: Bryce Dallas Howard**


End file.
